


you're familiar like my mirror years ago

by varulve



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varulve/pseuds/varulve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr user quartzbones: “karen talking to him about when she had to kill wesley”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're familiar like my mirror years ago

“What was your first rodeo?” he asks, his voice quiet, serious, not the soft tone she’s grown accustomed to.

She had been expecting it, their conversation at the diner had been incomplete. Sometimes, when he’d come in the middle of the night, smelling like fresh gunpowder she’d remember the man’s face - the one who worked for Fisk. How she had caused the life to drain from it. He’d notice the way she went stiff, she was sure of it, she fought to keep her body in control but it betrayed her more often than she’d like.

He’d clean up and come back, looking softer and try to comfort whatever ache he had unknowingly caused.

So the question didn’t catch her off guard, but she wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“I took the shot,” she says softly, not meeting his eyes. Maybe it was just to break the uneasy silence that was forming between them. They sat in the quiet together frequently, they didn’t need to speak, but this felt different. There was a tension - a weight as he awaited his answer.

She can see the small flicker of surprise wind across his face, the way his eyebrows furrow for the briefest of moments before relaxing back to the blank expression it was before. “Who?” his voice is soft, she can hear the twinge of soft fascination lingering behind it.

Karen turns away from him for a moment, remembering the dimly lit room, the fear that had her heart beating out of control. She didn’t hear him move, but feels when his soft hand lays gently upon her shoulder. She turns into him, letting him pull her in close. He smells like aftermath of a thunderstorm, the freshly scorched earth where lightning struck true.

“He worked for Fisk,” her voice is small, captured between the two of them. “He was threatening my friends, and…it was easier-easier than I thought it would be.” He tenses, a little, at her words, drawing her a little closer to him. 

“Fisk is a sack of shit,” his voice was a low rumble. “Anyone attached to him is too.” He pulls away from her a little, his head dipping down, eyes searching her face for a moment. “You won’t have to make that call again though,” it’s a promise she knows it. “I’m here now. You won’t have to pull the trigger again.” 

She nods. Karen knows he’s trying to comfort her, trying to tell her that she’s safe - that he’ll keep her safe, but he doesn’t get it. “I didn’t feel anything,” she says, meeting his eyes at last. “I didn’t… I don’t regret it.” 

His face tightens, and he nods stiffly. “Yeah,” he says finally, after a long moment. “Yeah that’s how it goes, ma’am.”


End file.
